Unhealthy love
by MissKiaraJones
Summary: Tras abandonar Nueva York y dejar atrás una vida tan perfecta como falsa, Emma regresa a Storybrooke para ser de nuevo la Salvadora. Para ello debe desenmascarar a la persona responsable de las desapariciones y de borrar el último año. Al hacerlo hallará la verdad y la oscuridad en quién menos esperaba, alguien que formaba parte de su vida real y que ahora pretendía arrebatársela.


**Disclaimer: La serie Once Upon a Time ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece a mí (no tengo esa suerte), son propiedad de ABC y de sus creadores.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke.**

 _"¿Dónde está Nea_ l?" Su paradero siempre había sido la gran incógnita. O más bien la principal, porque junto a esta pregunta, que perecía prisionera en la mente de Emma desde aquella noche en la que fue traicionada, se encontraban muchas más; ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Alguna vez la amó de verdad o solo había sido un juego de adolescentes? ¿Existía alguien en este mundo que no la fuera a abandonar?

Con el paso de los años todas estas preguntas y algunas más encontraron su respuesta. Aunque no las que imaginaba y tampoco de una manera normal. ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella misma no lo era? Era el fruto del amor verdadero, la hija de Blanca Nieves y El príncipe Azul. Si alguien le hubiera dicho todo esto tres años atrás no dudaría en tomarlo como un loco pero ahora, la magia era parte de su vida. La única realidad que existía para ella y no exactamente por decisión propia.

Pero su destino no era ser una persona corriente, con una vida monótona y aburrida. Era la Salvadora y por más que intentase rechazar esa parte de ella siempre volvía. La primera vez todo su mundo se derrumbó con la visita de un niño de cara angelical y la segunda vez por un pirata endiabladamente atractivo, o eso decía ser él.

Pero Garfio, y la persona que lo había mandado, se habían tomado demasiadas molestas para traerla de nuevo a casa, para devolverle la memoria y ahora era su turno, debía hacer lo mismo con todos los habitantes de Storybrooke.

No iba a ser una tarea fácil. Un año en blanco rondando por las mentes de todos, un enemigo que se resistía a salir de las sombras y las constantes desapariciones. Todo esto no sería sencillo de solucionar pero era su deber. Y un consuelo era saber que no estaba sola. Ahora tenía una familia que la protegía y a la que proteger.

Por ello debía darse prisa, encontrar al causante y sobretodo encontrar a Neal. Era consciente del dolor que le había causado en el pasado, de todas las mentiras, pero aún seguía siendo el padre Henry, aunque este no lo recordase. Amarlo ya no era una opción pero debía salvarlo. Él le había dicho en Nunca Jamás que no dejaría de luchar por ella y Emma haría lo mismo.

Y esta fue la razón de que una extraña sensación de felicidad la abordarse, sin ningún tipo de aviso, cuando recibió aquel mensaje. La respuesta a la principal incógnita.

 _"Swan, soy Killian. Neal ha aparecido en la tienda de Gold. Ahora estamos en el hospital. Ven rápido, amor."_

Le sorprendió la noticia de que hubiera aparecido tan rápido, apenas habían pasado días desde su regreso y aún no tenían ninguna pista fiable sobre la identidad del causante de las desapariciones, pero no tanto como el hecho de que el pirata supiera enviar un mensaje. Eso más la última palabra que él le dedicó _"amor"_ consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa. El descaro de Killian siempre lograba ese efecto en ella, aunque Emma se esmeraba en reprimirlo.

Pensó en contestar al mensaje o en hacer una rápida llamada al teléfono que le había dado al Capitán pero lo mejor sería ir directamente al hospital.

 _"Rápido"_ , como él le había indicado, Emma se dirigió al encuentro de ambos hombres, y esperaba con muchas ganas que Neal hubiera aparecido con compañía. Eran tantos los desaparecidos.

Pero nada sucedió como ella esperaba. Cosa que no le sorprendió, esto ya era una costumbre en su vida.

Tras entrar en la habitación que el doctor Whale, tan adulador como recordaba, le indicó observó cada parte de aquellas cuatro paredes. Pero no encontró a nadie, ni Garfio ni Neal se encontraban allí.

Se acercó a la cama, bastante desordenada, y encontró una pequeña pulsera de plástico entre las sábanas. "Neal Casidy", ese era el nombre que cubría la mayor parte de esta junto al número de paciente.

Sin ninguna duda él había estado en aquel cuarto. Y no fue la única pista que esperaba ser encontrada por ella. Al dar un paso hacia atrás pudo sentir un leve ruido metálico y algo bajo la bota de su pie derecho.

 _"¡¿Garfio!? ¿Dónde te has metido?"_ preguntó en voz alta esperando alguna señal o respuesta en el objeto que había recogido del suelo. Jamás lo había tenido en sus manos, Killian nunca, o por lo menos en el tiempo en el que se conocían, se separaba de ese collar. Debía significar algo muy importante para él, por ello el hecho de tenerlo ella no auguraba nada bueno.

Separó su rodilla del frio suelo de baldosas que decoraba todo el hospital. Y al erguirse por completo abrió el broche del collar y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. " _Aquí estará seguro_ " pensó Emma mientras jugaba con él entre sus dedos

Cuando sus pasos, ansiosos de respuestas, se dirigieron a la puerta algo la asustó. Desde que descubrió que tenía poderes sabía, o más bien presentía el uso de magia a su alrededor. Y eso fue justo lo que pasó. Una pequeña nota apareció frente a ella y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío al leer lo que ponía en ella. Si quería encontrarlos, con vida, debía dirigirse al lugar exacto que indicaban aquellas palabras, escritas con tinta mágica, que desaparecieron tras susurrar la última silaba.

Al llegar a su coche pasó por su mente la idea de pedir ayuda, la necesidad de refuerzos. Si el enemigo al que debía enfrentarse tenía poderes sería una buena idea tener a su lado a alguien que también fuera dueño de magia y que supiera controlarla, no como ella. Y al instante el nombre de Regina surgió veloz en su ajetreada cabeza pero no podía hacerlo. La nota lo indicaba bien claro _, "ven sola"._

Colocó la llave, un leve giró y el motor de su viejo escarabajo se encendió para llevarla a su destino, al que llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde. Bajó del coche y al instante supo el motivo de que el encuentro se realizará allí. Era un alejado claro en el bosque, donde nadie la encontraría, ni siquiera la buscarían allí, estaba demasiado apartado de la ciudad.  
—GF—  
" _Socorro_..." escuchó al adentrarse entre los árboles y esa voz de un eco alarmante sonó tan familiar, tan cercana, que no dudó en correr en su búsqueda. En apenas unos segundo encontró a aquella persona que desesperadamente ansiaba ayuda.

— ¡Neal! ¿Estás bien? — Se agachó y con cuidado posó ambas manos sobre la cintura de él para poder girarlo — .Soy Emma —Cómo respuesta recibió un simple gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y tras ello no dudo en hacer la pregunta que moría en sus labios — ¿Dónde está Garfio?

— No lo sé… — Intentó incorporarse pero un grito de dolor se ahogó en lo más profundo de su garganta — .No sé qué ha pasado, lo siento.

— Tranquilo… tenemos que irnos...debo llevarte a un lugar seguro — Estaba preocupada por el paradero de Killian, no podía negarlo, pero debía proteger Neal —.Por favor, necesito que te levantes.

— Espera…— Apartó la mirada de los intensos ojos de Emma, casi podía sentir el miedo que se reflejaba en ellos, y la posó con dificultad en uno de los bolsillos de su cazadora, en el cual introdujo su mano derecha de todo debo darte una cosa — La rubia identificó el objetivo al instante de verlo y miles de recuerdos, no todos buenos, invadieron su mente —.Quiero que tengas este collar, es un símbolo del amor que un día sentimos pero...necesito hacerte una pregunta antes de dártelo larga cadena de plata colgaba de sus dedos y el pequeño colgante con la figura de un cisne balanceaba de un lado a otro —¿Aún me amas?

Emma permaneció inmóvil, callada, demasiadas emociones y esa horrible sensación de magia negra a su alrededor. Cada vez más intensa. Algo en su interior, instinto tal vez, le decía que no contestase, que simplemente huyera de allí pero hizo exactamente lo contrario. Un desgarrador como sincero _"no"_ se escapó de sus labios.

El rostro de Neal cambió por completo ante la negativa. Las muecas de dolor fueron sustituidas por una triste y ácida sonrisa, su cuerpo antes débil recuperó toda la fuerza bajo los brazos de Emma, que atónita observaba.

— Mec, respuesta incorrecta — Su voz, antes temblorosa, mostraba una fuerza y confianza de las que ella nunca había sido testigo decir que sí — Envolvió el simbólico collar con su mano y usando lo que ante los ojos de Emma pareció magia lo transformó en simple polvo metalizado es lo que le has hecho a nuestro amor, lo has destruido.

— Yo...no entiendo nada... ¿Qué está sucediendo? — .Su cara reflejaba la misma incertidumbre que sus palabras.

— Yo te lo explicaré, querida — dijo una voz femenina tras ella, seguida por el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban —.No te recomiendo que hagas eso — Ni siquiera se había girado para ver a aquella mujer pero su mano ya estaba sobre la pistola que siempre llevaba en la cintura y en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron el gatillo esta desapareció.

-¿Quién eres? — Preguntó cuándo se giró y sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los de la desconocida, tan fríos y vacíos — ¿Eres la responsable de todo lo que está pasando? ¡HABLA!

— Tranquila, Salvadora, lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo — Se acercó más a Emma, de una forma decidida y osada, como parecía ser ella.

— ¿Cuándo? — formuló la pregunta intentando transmitir la misma seguridad que la pelirroja pero fue inútil, no saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando le daba miedo, el mismo que se hacía notar en la vibración de su voz.

— Cuando... — Realmente disfrutaba la situación, tener el control le gusta, quizá demasiado, y se notaba en su amplia sonrisa — despiertes — tras decir esto y realizar un movimiento con su mano Emma cayó al suelo, sobre la húmeda yerba que amortiguo la caída, y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Regresó del mundo de los sueños horas después y le sorprendió no encontrar a aquella mujer ni a Neal. Estaba completamente sola, o al menos eso pensaba ella, en una especie de sótano apenas iluminado solo por la tenue luz que se colaba por las pequeñas ventanas. Intentó incorporarse pero al hacerlo algo se lo impedido.

 _"¡Mierda!"_ Exclamó al caer en la cuenta de que estaba encerrada en una especie de jaula. Se dejó caer de rodillas y colocó ambas manos sobre el metal que la rodeaba, encajando sus dedos entre los huecos. Tiró con fuerza en un intento inútil de liberarse, de encontrar una salida, y al hacerlo algo o alguien rozó la piel de sus manos.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando una voz, procedente de la oscuridad, pronunció su nombre. Debía haberse asustado pero no, no lo hizo porque sabía exactamente quién se encontraba tras ese sonido desesperado.

— Killian — Pudo ver su rostro al otro lado de ese metal que los mantenía prisioneros, al igual que Emma, él estaba encerrado en otra jaula — ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien! Pensé que... — Su voz se quebró por completo al pasar por su mente la idea de perder al pirata, quizá se resistiera a tener una relación con él pero en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en una persona importante.

— Swan, tranquila, estoy bien — Posó su mano sobre la de ella, seguido del ruido metálico del garfio, y se acercó para poder observar mejor esos ojos verdes pero al hacerlo algo más llamó su atención — ¿Llevas mis colgante?

— Ah, sí, lo encontré en el hospital... — Bajó su mirada al objeto y no pudo evitar rodearlo con la mano que tenía libre — .Perdona...no debí ponérmelo.

— No... No te preocupes, amor — No pudo, o más bien no quiso, evitar pensar en lo preciosa que se veía con él —.Quédatelo, luce mejor en ti, sin duda.

— ¿Que me lo quede? Pero...pero si es tuyo...no puedo — Apretó con más fuerza el collar entre sus dedos tras esas palabras.

— Emma, por una vez en tu vida solo confía — Ladeó la cabeza al sentir como alguien golpeaba la puerta, intentando abrirla — .Te protegerá — Ella no entendió a qué se refería pero calló al escuchar la voz de Neal cada vez más cerca.

Una molesta claridad acompañó la aparición de este, obligando a Emma a cubrir sus ojos, teniendo así que acabar con el contacto de Killian. Al separar las manos de su rostro y abrir los parpados pudo diferenciar una figura más, la reconoció al instante. Era la misma mujer del bosque.

— ¿Cómo han despertado mis bellos durmientes? — preguntó a modo de burla mientras, con pasos firmes, se colocaba a un lado de Neal, rodeándolo a la vez con uno de sus brazos.

— Neal, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esta? -Formuló dos preguntas pero cientos eran las que rondaban su cabeza, ansiosas de respuestas.

— Oh, es verdad, que despiste el mío — Sobre sus labios se esbozó una sonrisa que parecía tan falsa como su cortesía —.No me he presentado — Se acercó a la jaula de Emma y estiró su mano con el fin de estrecharla —.Soy Zelena —Aguantó unos segundos y tras el rechazo de Emma se retiró de nuevo junto a Neal, sin dejar de sonreír ni por un momento — .Parece que el placer no es mutuo.

Killian había permanecido callado, observando la escena desde las sombras de su encierro. O más bien al hombre que tenía frente a él. Algo en aquellos ojos marrones era diferente. Sabía que ya no era el mismo niño que conoció hace años pero tampoco era el mismo Neal de antes del año perdido. Su mirada reflejaba algo tan familiar para el pirata como el aroma del ron, oscuridad.

— Estás muy callado —dijo Zelena colocando uno de sus dedos índices en el mentón de él y con un leve movimiento lo obligó a mirarla —.No me digas que te vas a echar atrás.

Neal agarró la traviesa mano, que aún permanecía sobre su rostro, y con delicadeza la acercó a sus labios para dejar en ella un profundo beso, capaz de conseguir lo imposible, dejar a la mujer sin palabras. "Nunca" esa fue su respuesta, simple y rotunda, la cual pareció satisfacer a ambos.

Tras esta extraña cercanía entre los dos, Neal se apartó para guiar sus pasos hacía la persona que más le había robado. Primero a la mujer que le dio la vida y después a la mujer por la cual merecía la pena vivirla.

— Él será el primero — Alzó su mano derecha y con un chasquido de sus dedos la puerta de una de las jaulas se abrió, con un movimiento de muñeca y un poco de magia el cuerpo de Killian salió disparado, cayendo a sus pies.

— Es una pena que vaya a morir... — dijo Zelena fingiendo una mueca de tristeza mientras se agachaba — .Es demasiado apuesto — Recorrió con sus dedos la mejilla de este hasta llegar a sus labios, los que rozó lentamente antes de que él apartase su cara.

— Déjalo, por favor — La voz de Emma se hizo eco en cada una de las paredes de aquel sucio lugar —.Nea... — Quiso continuar pero él se lo impidió, las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Killian permanecía en el suelo, el dolor de la caída era demasiado intenso como para permitirle incorporarse pero no para impedirle guiar su mirada hacia la de ella en un intento de calmarla.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué tienes magia? —Se decidió a preguntar el moreno ansioso de claridad en sus dudas, alejando sus ojos de la luz de los de Emma.

 _"Creo que yo tengo la respuesta, querido"_ pronunció Zelena mientras hacía aparecer, entre un humo verde, un objeto que Garfio no pudo diferenciar desde el suelo pero que consiguió estremecer cada músculo de su cuerpo cuando esta lo acercó a sus ojos.

El terror se hizo un hueco en el interior de Killian y Emma. Aquella daga les había costado demasiado a todos, su existencia tenía un precio demasiado alto. Pero eso no fue todo, y no lo peor, cuando la mujer realizó un leve movimiento de muñeca ambos pudieron leer el nombre grabado sobre la fina hoja. El nombre del nuevo Ser Oscuro, "Baelfire".  
—GF—  
 _La fría nieve caía sobre su cuerpo y hacía más difícil el camino a su destino, el lugar de donde había surgido el primer Ser Oscuro y en el cual encontraría a su padre._

 _Podía sentir los pasos de Belle tras los suyos y como la respiración de esta se entrecortaba a medida que se acercaban al lugar._

 _Temía lo que iba hacer, más bien en quién se convertiría tras hacerlo, pero era el único medio para su fin. Durante años había odiado a su progenitor por elegir el poder antes que a él y ahora necesitaba de su oscuridad para volver a ver a las personas merecedoras de su venganza._

 _Con esto en mente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la llave que la vela parlante les había dado y la dejo entre las temblorosas manos de la morena._

 _No lo dudó, la joven apretó el objeto con fuerza entre sus dedos y con toda la valentía que latía en su interior se adelantó a Neal mientras estas palabras se escapan de sus labios " Estoy preparada"._

 _Sintió que aquel era el lugar exacto y sin pensarlo más se dejó caer, sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo blanco y sus manos se hundieron entre la nieve. Tras unos segundos por fin dio con lo que buscaba y recogió la llave, que resucitaría su corazón, encajándola a la perfección._

 _Al instante de introducirla Belle pudo sentir como un agudo y desgarrador dolor comenzó a recorrer su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho. Podía notar como la vida la abandonaba poco a poco pero algo consiguió consolarla en su último aliento. "Rumple" contemplar una vez más aquellos ojos en los que solo ella veía la bondad fue la luz en la oscuridad de su ida._

 _— ¡¿Belle!? —Ese fue el nombre que eclipsó su mente en aquellos últimos segundos de vida, antes de morir entre los brazos de su padre, y ahora, tras volver del mundo de los muertos era ella quien lo dejaba a él —.Por favor...—Corrió hacia ella, dejándose caer sobre el nevado suelo y posó sus manos sobre aquel rostro, la más bella obra de arte que sus afortunados ojos jamás volverían a contemplar, para secar una solitaria lágrima —...vuelve a mí._

 _—Oh, ¿Se encuentra bien? —No pudo apartar la mirada del cuerpo ya sin vida de su amada pero no fue necesario, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar y momento. La crueldad e ironía anidaban en sus cuerdas bocales y salían de sus boca como puñales bien afilados —.Ops, me temo que no, querido._

 _—Zelena —El dolor que sentía en su corazón era tan agudo que las palabras se resistían a salir porque eran conocedoras de que nunca volverían a ser para ella — Tú has hecho esto y juro que pagarás por..._

 _—Me encantaría darte la razón pero en esta ocasión la mala no soy yo... —Elevó su mirada, fijándola en aquellos pequeños ojos marrones que observaban todo desde el silencio._

 _Rumple imitó el gesto y giró su cuello para comprobar que el hombre que esperaba tras él era su hijo. "Bae... ¿Por qué" susurró al ver como este sujetaba el objeto, que tanto poder y agonía le había proporcionado, y que ahora atravesaba su cuerpo, causando un agudo dolor que lo invadía por completo pero que no era mayor que el de la traición._

 _"Debiste renunciar al poder de esta daga la primera vez que te lo pedí, papá" confesó dejándola caer al suelo, sobre un río color carmesí que goteaba de sus ensangrentadas manos. Las mismas que dejaron una leve caricia sobre el rostro sin vida de su padre._

 _—Neal...lo has logrado...ahora eres el Ser Oscuro y nadie se interpondrá en tu camino —dijo Zelana agachándose junto a él y cogiendo la daga que ya reflejaba su nombre —.Bueno, excepto yo —Pudo notar la confusión en el rostro de él —.Oh, que descuido el mío, querido, creo que no te he contado todas las partes de mi plan — La arrogancia volvió a hacerse eco en su voz._

 _— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Dijiste que si hacía esto podría hallar mi venganza._

 _—Sshh, lo harás...pero antes debo asegurarme de que me ayudarás a conseguir la mía —Se puso de pie y lo obligó a hacer lo mismo —.Pero no pongas esa cara...también nos divertiremos —Se acercó más y sin querer evitarlo una de sus manos se posó en los labios de Neal, recorriéndolos suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos —Bésame —Le ordenó haciendo uso del poder, que ahora, tenía sobre él_

—GF—  
 _La cálida luz del amanecer se coló por la ventana del cuarto y cada rayo de sol comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda de su espalda. Se sentía tan a gusto entre la suavidad de sus sábanas y los roces de aquellas manos que no quiso abrir los ojos por miedo a despertar, a que todo fuera un sueño._

 _— ¡Buenos días! —Pudo sentir como una de esas manos se deslizó traviesa hacia su cabello, hundiéndose entre los rojizos mechones —.Sé que estás despierta, no puedes engañarme._

 _—Mmm, no quiero levantarme —Su voz sonó aniñada y caprichosa al igual que sus gestos._

 _—Pues quedémonos en la cama todo el día —Rodeó la fina cintura de ella con su brazo y con cuidado la acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo así que se recostase sobre su hombro._

 _—No podemos —Su mirada tornó triste por tener que rechazar la oferta —, hoy es el gran día, el principio de nuestra venganza. Yo debo hacer un hechizo de olvido y tú enviar una pócima de memoria a cierto pirata._

 _— ¿Hoy? ¿De verdad lo vamos a hacer? —Apartó sus ojos de los de ella para fijarlos en algún punto perdido de la habitación —.Casi ha pasado un año, creí que ya te habías olvidado de eso._

 _— ¿Eso? Neal, no es un simple capricho, vengarme de mi hermana es mi destino —Colocó su mano derecha sobre el mentón de él, obligándole a voltear la cabeza — ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que te vas a echar atrás._

 _No recibió ninguna respuesta de esos labios que la hacían rozar el cielo con cada beso, con cada palabra dulce. Ahora solo servían como una celda de palabras, sellada por el silencio._

 _— ¿No quieres hacer pagar a todas las personas que te han hecho daño? —No pudo evitarlo, su mano comenzó a recorrer su mandíbula, su mejilla, su frente hasta que llegó al rebelde mechón que siempre cubría sus ojos y empezó a jugar con él entre sus dedos —Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de esto, que ya no tenías dudas._

 _—No dudo de lo que quiero, Zelena, dudo de poder conseguirlo —Cerró los ojos en un intento de intensificar el placer de las caricias —.Y si todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano, y si al final no obtengo mi venganza._

 _—No te preocupes por eso, lo harás, lo haremos —No sabía si era el momento adecuado pero se moría por estar más cerca de él, por consolarlo entre sus brazos, así que lo hizo. Con un ágil movimiento se colocó sobre su pecho y sus frentes quedaron pegadas —.Confía en mí como lo hiciste la primera vez._

 _—¿La primera vez? Te refieres cuando te conocí tras atravesar un portal entre mundos e intentaste convencerme de todo esto —Una sonrisa tímida cubrió sus labios —.Te dije que no, que jamás me enfrentaría a mi padre o le haría daño a nadie, y me tiraste al mar._

 _—Sí, exactamente a ese momento me refiero —No podía apartar sus ojos de aquella boca tentadora —. Neal, no me delataste, cuando volviste al Bosque Encantado por la maldición de Pan me buscaste y comenzamos con el plan de resucitar a Rumple, te convertiste en mi aliado, para mí eso es confiar —No se atrevió a besarlo y no entendía el porqué, ella nunca dudaba, quería algo y lo obtenía pero ahora era diferente —.Además, recuerdo que la Bella durmiente y sus salvadores te encontraron en aquella playa y menos mal, mis noches serían muy aburridas sin ti._

 _—Y tus mañanas —La agarró de la cintura y con rapidez se puso sobre ella, manteniéndola presa entre sus brazos. Sin querer se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos y en los recuerdos que estos evocaban. En los primeros amaneceres junto a ella solo pensaba en la manera de recuperar la daga, de liberarse, pero ahora solo en la belleza de su desnudez y en la ternura de verla dormir._

 _—Puedes besarme —No pudo resistirse más, esas palabras se escaparon como si disfrutasen de vida propia._

 _— ¿Es una orden? —Preguntó con las mismas ganas que reflejaban las palabras de ella._

 _—No —Y eso fue lo único que necesitó para dejarse llevar, para devorar aquellos dulces labios y olvidar todos sus problemas, las dudas, y el mundo. Solo importaba ella y hacerla feliz con cada beso._  
—GF—

— ¿A qué esperas? Mátalo ya —Su tono de voz se hizo más intenso, al igual que sus ganas de respuestas.

—Aún no, eso debe esperar —Respondió a las dudas de Zelena pero sus ojos continuaban fijos en los del pirata, en esa incertidumbre tintada del azul más intenso.

—No lo entiendo —dijo mientas guardaba la daga en una de sus botas —.Dijiste que él sería el primero en morir.

—Dije que él sería el primero pero no en morir si no en probar mi venganza y ver como la persona que amas muere frente a tus ojos sin poder hacer nada es peor castigo que la muerte —Levantó su brazo derecho y sin ningún tipo de compasión en su mirada comenzó a cerrar sus dedos y con ello el aire dejó de llegar a los pulmones de Emma, su vida estaba literalmente en sus manos —.En esto Garfio tiene experiencia ¿verdad? —Sus palabras reflejaban todo el rencor que había acumulado en su interior durante demasiado tiempo.

Minutos después la invisible ira de Neal continuaba rodeando el frágil cuello de la Salvadora pero la muerte se resistía a aparecer.

—No lo entiendo, ya debería estar muerta —La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, odiaba cuando las situaciones se escapaban de su entendimiento —.Neal, ¿Qué sucede?

—No lo sé —Abrió la mano y con ello Emma volvió a respirar —.Habla sucio bucanero, que escondes, ¿Por qué no has intentado salvarla?

Nada, eso fue exactamente lo que recibió como respuesta. Lo que consiguió enfurecer más al Oscuro, que con el uso de su magia lanzó a Killian contra la jaula de ella, golpeando así su espalda contra el duro metal.

— ¡Killian! ¿Estás bien? — Consiguió decir Emma a pesar del agudo dolor, que desgarraba su garganta con cada palabra, mientras se acercaba a él — ¿Qué me ha pasado?

—Dije que te protegería, amor —Señaló el collar, que ella aún llevaba puesto, con la mirada.

— ¿¡Cómo!?

—Cora —respondió aprovechando que los otros dos estaban absortos discutiendo que había salido mal —.Ella lo hechizó para mí, era su aliado más fiel y no quería perderme. Mientras lo lleves nadie podrá hacerte daño.

" _Callaros_ " grito Neal volviendo a prestarles atención y con una gran impotencia en su voz. Se acercó a Hook y golpeó el rostro de este.

—Si no puedo matarla a ella te mataré a ti —Un puñetazo después el cuello del pirata se encontraba entre sus manos.

Killian fijó sus ojos en los de Emma. Si iba a morir quería observar por última vez la luz que había conseguido iluminar toda la oscuridad que un día latía en su corazón.

" _No, no lo matarás_ " sin saber cómo un halo de luz blanca salió de las palmas de sus manos golpeando a Neal y a Zelena. Garfio cayó al suelo, salvándose de su inminente destino.

Su verdugo fue lanzado al exterior, atravesando la puerta, junto a la fiel compañera de rojizos cabellos.

— ¡Zelena! —Consiguió incorporarse y al hacerlo notó que ella continuaba en el suelo inmóvil — ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Neal... —Su rostro estaba pálido y sus pupilas dilatadas, acabando con el azul de sus ojos —.Me...muero.

— ¿¡Qué!? No puede ser —Se acercó más a ella y al hacerlo pudo observar como las venas de sus brazos tornaba negras, como si la oscuridad vagase por su interior —¿Ha sido Emma?

—No, esta no es magia blanca —Su cuerpo se debilitada más a cada segundo pero halló fuerzas para entrelazar su mano con la de él.

— ¿Si no fue ella entonces quién? —Podía sentir bajo sus dedos como el frío se hacía dueño de ella y por ello la rodeo entre sus brazos, transmitiéndole una calidez que solo su cuerpo le podía ofrecer.

"Yo", una voz femenina a su espalda lo hizo girarse ligeramente para poder identificar a su dueña. Y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de aquella mujer sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco en el interior del pecho.

— ¿Qué ocurre Neal? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma —Una ácida risa acompañó esas palabras.

—No...No puede ser, ¿Cómo? —Desvió su mirada por un segundo a la de Zelena para comprobar que esta tenía la misma cara de incertidumbre que él — ¿¡Belle?! Tú estás muerta.

—Bueno, la verdad es que lo estuve —Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, paso a paso sin ningún tipo de prisa. La calma se podía observar en sus gestos y en su rostro —.Pero cuando mates a alguien asegúrate de hacerlo bien.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo has vuelto a la vida? —Cientos de preguntas se amontonaron en su mente.

—Podría mentirte y decir que ha sido merito mío pero no lo haré —No quedaba ni rastro de la inocente princesa que un día fue. Ahora un aura de dolor la rodeaba por completo —.Me engañaste y sin saberlo di mi vida por la de Rumple pero lo que tú no sabías es que todo hechizo tiene su letra pequeña—Miró con rencor a Zelena —.Una vida por otra. Sin embargo no erais conocedores de que si el receptor de esa vida muere antes de 24 horas es devuelta a su dueño. Tú mataste a tu padre en cuestión de minutos.

—De acuerdo, te creo pero como es que recuerdas eso, Zelena se aseguró de borrar ese año de la memoria de todos —Al pronunciar su nombre so pudo evitar apretarla más contra él —.Y... ¿Por qué posees magia?

—Te responderé con gusto —A penas tres pasos la separaban de ellos —.Rumple se aseguró, después de que Regina jugase con mis recuerdos, que nadie lo volviese a hacer y respecto a la magia...me temo que tu padre también tuvo que ver con eso. Me dio un hechizo para protegerme y he pensado en usarlo para destruir a tu amor verdadero como tú hiciste con el mío.

—No podrás... —dijo en un susurro Zelena —Emma no puede morir.

—Te equivocas querida, no me refería a Emma —Posó sus ojos directamente sobre los de ella —.Sino a ti.

Bella susurró unas palabras, inaudibles para los oídos de ambos, pero que a pesar de ello tuvieron un devastador resultado para la pelirroja. Con cada sílaba que se escapaba de los labios de la princesa también lo hacían los segundos de vida de la bruja.

—Este hechizo provoca que todo el mal que has causado vuelva a ti, que la oscuridad llene tu corazón hasta destruirlo por completo —Su voz estaba completamente rota y transmitía una frialdad que haría estremecerse al mismo Rumpelstiltskin —, y cuando termine de pronunciarlo morirás y nada ni nadie podrá salvarte.

—No, no lo hagas, por favor —Suplicó Neal mientras podía sentir entre sus brazos como Zelena se retorcía de dolor —.Haré lo que quieras pero no la mates a ella.

—Quiero que sufras, que no quede en tu vida ninguna razón para sonreír, que tu inmortalidad se convierta en tu castigo —Sus manos se cerraron en forma de puños en señal de toda la ira que llevaba dentro —.Y por ello ella debe morir.

—Neal, no importa...me lo merezco —Posó una de sus débiles manos sobre la mejilla de él —.He basado mi vida en hallar felicidad en el sufrimiento de otros y ha llegado el momento de pagar por todo lo que he hecho...pero es una pena que sea justo ahora, cuando he encontrado la verdadera felicidad —Una solitaria y desacostumbrada lágrima recorrió su rostro hasta caer en la húmeda yerba.

—Zelena, yo... —Nunca pensó en volver a pronunciar aquellas palabras y menos a alguien que no fuera Emma pero debía hacerlo, llevaban demasiado tiempo ardiendo en su interior.

—Ssshh, lo sé, yo también te quiero — Interrumpió, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para ser sincera —, por ello quiero darte algo —Una pequeña chispa de magia verde salió de sus dedos y la daga apareció en la mano de Neal —.Tu libertad.

 _"Sin ti jamás volveré a ser libre"_ esa declaración fue seguida por la última mirada, la última sonrisa y el último aliento de vida de Zelena, que fue robado por aquellos labios, en donde tantas veces habían perecido sus penas y ahora lo haría ella.

Bella contemplaba la escena de pie, a menos de un paso de ellos, con la satisfacción de cumplir su venganza reflejada en sus ojos color avellana, vacíos de cualquier compasión.  
Pero la cínica sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de la morena fue borrada al darse cuenta que entre ellos estaba teniendo lugar una magia más poderosa que cualquier mero hechizo e incluso que la muerte. Amor verdadero. Y aquel beso logró salvar a un alma oscurecida por el dolor y el mal de ser un eterno esclavo de las tinieblas, a Neal. Con aquel beso el corazón de Zelena volvió a latir de nuevo y todos los habitantes de Storybrock recuperaron sus recuerdos. Quizá era un amor entre dos seres marcados por la maldad pero no dejaba de ser un amor puro.

 **He decido escribir el one-shot sobre una relación entre Zelena y Neal ya que en mi opinión forman una pareja muy inverosímil. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de mi historia como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola y compartiéndola con todos vosotros.**


End file.
